Homecoming Queen
by Xdon't-mind-meX
Summary: Paulina stared down into the murky water. She took a deep breath and plunged down to her death.


Disclaimer: I own nada, not even a DP plushie. Neither do I own the awesome song that inspired this story. That right belongs to Hinder.

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**: In this story they are all Juniors. Got it? Good. And in case you're confused, I didn't put down all of the lyrics. Way too much, so I shortened it to the main parts of the song.

_It's been five years since Ive seen her face  
She's the holy ghost lost without a trace  
And now were left with the what ifs  
It's been five years since she left for LA  
She's an angel with a dirty face  
And it seems to me  
She's a casuality of all the pressure  
That we put on her  
And now we've lost her for good  
It's such a shame shame shame  
That our homecoming queen  
Was a lot like you and a lot like me  
And she never walked on water  
Guess no one really saw her_

She was so adored by everyone  
When it came to looks she was next to none  
But loved partying and having too much fun  
Then she hooked up with the wrong someone  
And he promised everything under the sun

Well I never knew you  
Wish I could've saved you  
From losers that drained you  
Before you got strung out  
With so much potential  
How could you let us down

_Homecoming Queen by Hinder_

* * *

It all started when Danny made the bet with Sam. No one thought it was possible he would win. 

"He's a loser." Some said.

"She's too shallow." Others proclaimed.

But nevertheless, Danny Fenton had betted he'd get Paulina to go with him to Prom.

The first time he came up to her she blew him off before he could even ask. Everyone was sure he'd give up. But he persisted. Prom was two weeks away. He'd show her he was a good person.

Every day he would put a little candy heart on her desk. Just a simple piece of candy. Paulina had scoffed at the first one and threw it away. The second day she did the same, as for the next day and the next.

He always said hello to her in the halls and opened the door for her. Dash had beat him for it when he saw Danny holding the door open. He didn't go near Paulina after that, at least when Dash wasn't looking.

Nothing he did seemed to be working. He had to think harder. But what could he do?…

XXXXXXX

Paulina Sanchez had it all; wealth, popularity, and good looks. Every day she'd get up, kiss her Danny Phantom poster, and get ready for school. At school she'd gossip with her friends and hang with her boyfriend. The perfect couple, the perfect life…or so people thought.

It was for years ago. Four horrible years ago. Paulina remembered the day well. She was at a party with Dash. Anybody who was anybody was there. She was laughing with her friends having a couple of drinks. It lasted well into the night before ending.

Dash drove her home, at least she thought he was till they arrived at the lakeside.

He leaned in toward her. Paulina could smell the alcohol on his breath. She got frightened and demanded he stop. He hit her. It was the first time in her life anybody had ever treated her in such a rough manner.

She didn't think she ever stopped screaming the entire time. Dash had abused and violated her in the worst possible way…rape.

"If you ever leave me or tell anyone darling," he had whispered in her ear, "I'll kill you."

Paulina never told a soul. When she got home she flung herself on her bed and cried for hours.

The hitting became worse over the years. Paulina spent most of her mornings trying to cover up the bruises on her face.

Then came that fateful day Phantom appeared. She had called him Inviso-Bill then. He was wonderful, kind, and not to mention cute. But that's not why she loved him. The first time he saved her she had known he was the one. He was so kind and gentle. She knew that he'd never hit her and abuse her.

A silly crush turned into puppy love which grew into and obsession-like love. Paulina was certain he was the only one that could help her from this nightmare she lived in. And so she waited patiently day after day for him to come to her bedroom window and take her away.

He never came though. Paulina fell into a depression; Dash took her to a friend's house where they all got high. They did it frequently nowadays. Paulina found she was happier when high. It was like all of her troubles had vanished. She slowly turned into something ugly. All was lost for her. How could Danny Phantom ever want her now?

For a long time Paulina knew the Fenton kid had a crush on her. Everyone did. She had tried everything to make him leave her alone.

When she first saw the candy hear on her desk her heart melted for a fraction of a second before she regained her composure. So what if a guy had never given her something like that? That didn't mean she'd fall for it.

Paulina threw each and every piece of candy away.

The day when Paulina opened her locker door and found a single red rose tied with a black ribbon; she threw it in the trashcan.

During second hour she faked a stomachache and went outside and retrieved the rose. It really did smell wonderful, and the black reminded her of Phantom's suit.

The days cam and went. Prom drew closer until it was only a day away. Not that she liked Fenton, but she would miss all the little sweet surprises he left her. Especially how he acted so gentleman-like and opened the door for her. Dash never did that.

XXXXXX

Dash had come over to her house. Paulina didn't want him to but she was too scared to say no. He didn't seem to be in a hitting mood so she tried to keep him happy.

Paulina came into the room after taking a quick bathroom break. She saw Dash staring at something on her dresser. And then she saw…she had forgotten to put away the rose! It saw on her dresser in a crystal vase for the entire world to see.

Fear gripped her. She started backing out of the room. She tried to think fast. Her dad wasn't home, what could she do?

"Fenton gave you this flower."

Dash's voice was dangerously low.

"No, I—"

"Don't lie to me!" he screamed. "You're seeing him behind my back aren't you? You filthy whore!"

He slapped her across the face and she hit the floor.

She didn't remember much after that, but she did remember running blindly through the darkened streets. Every inch of her body hurt. The tears clouded her vision.

Paulina didn't know she was heading for the bridge until she got there. There wasn't anybody out his late. She was alone.

She curled up into a ball and stayed like that for hours.

Paulina stared at the water below. The wind blew across it and created more ripples. Wouldn't it be nice to just fall in and forget the world forever?

Maybe…she could come back as a ghost. Then she could be with Phantom forever and this time she wouldn't get hurt.

Paulina's feet acted on their own accord for she found herself now standing on the railing leaning over the side.

The falling sensation erupted over her. It actually felt kin of nice. The wind whipped though her hair, she felt so free.

In the distance she thought she heard someone scream her name.

Paulina broke the surface o the water and knew no more.

XXXXXXX

If this was a dream, it was a very nice one.

Phantom held her close in his arms and stroked her hair. She never wanted him to stop.

"Paulina." He whispered tenderly.

He felt so warm. She snuggled closer to him.

She clutched his shirt. He smelt so good. She hoped to God this wasn't a dream. Maybe she had really succeeded in dying.

XXXXXXX

Danny was on a morning patrol when he saw it happen. The box ghost had woken him up and after he caught him he couldn't get back to sleep so he decided to fly around the city. It was a beautiful day. It gave him a sense of power in the mornings when everyone was asleep and he above watching over them. He could see what Nocturn was getting at now.

Then he saw it; a girl on the bridge. She was staring down at the water unmoving. He floated closer wondering what on earth she was doing. It hit him like a bolt. It was Paulina! But why was she up so early?

Paulina suddenly stepped off the railing at plunged down to the water. He called out to her.

Danny dove in after her and brought her to land. She wasn't breathing. He flew to the hospital as fast as he could.

He sat by her bed for what seemed like forever. He was so relieved when she opened her eyes. However, instead of thanks, she yelled at him. Danny had never seen her so angry before. She screamed at him for ruining her one chance to be with Phantom.

The remark hit him hard. Phantom. It was always about his other half, never his human self. Even when he saved her she wanted Phantom. It was the last straw.

Danny was angry with himself and her. For being so completely stupid that he couldn't see how shallow she really was. He yelled at her. He called her a "shallow cheerleader". He said many things he couldn't stop himself from saying.

"Why can't you see what's in front of you instead of chasing after some ghost you don't even know?"

Danny slammed the door shut and walked out of the hospital. He thought himself a fool.

The next day at school he called off the bet. It wasn't much of a surprise when the news of the bet being called off drifted around school.

XXXXXXX

It was the day of the Prom. Paulina Sanchez was alone in the cemetery. She laid the bouquet of flowers down on her mother's grave. It had been awhile since she last visited.

Dash arrived 10 minutes later. She had called him and told him to meet her there.

"Now get to the point and tell me why I'm meeting you here and it better be good. I gotta get ready for the Prom."

"Actually, I—I'm not going with you to the Prom."

That had been the wrong thing to say.

"Ha! You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm sorry Dash I—"

"I knew it! You're going with Fenturd aren't you??"

Paulina didn't even have time to yell for help. Dash was out of control. He had punched her right in the face this time and took her arm and twisted it. She shrieked with pain.

"Hurts don't it you little slut." Dash whispered.

"Let go!"

Dash twisted her arm further she gasped.

"Manners Paulina. What's the magic word?"

"P-please!" she cried. "I'll go with you to Prom! I'll go, just stop!"

Dash smirked. "That's better. Now get in the—"

Dash was cut off when a fist connected with his face. Danny Fenton stood seething with rage behind him.

"Don't you touch her!" he yelled.

"And what are you gonna do about it Fentonio? Scrawny little Fenturd standing up to football star Dash Baxter? Oh this is going to be fun!"

Dash raised his fist but Danny had moved before Dash even had the chance to comprehend what was happening.

Danny's foot hit Dash in the chest and sent him flying backwards; Paulina didn't know what to do. She had no idea that Danny could fight like that; Dash was always picking on Danny.

It was a matter of seconds before Dash was finally knocked out. He lay crumpled on the ground, his left eye was swollen and he was bleeding from the mouth.

Danny held out his hand to Paulina.

"Are you alright?"

Paulina stared up into the face she once considered a loser. All this time she thought Danny Phantom was the one who could save her. Yet here was her hero, right in front of her all along.

She smiled and took his hand.

"Yes, I'm alright."

XXXXXXX

**Epilogue**

"So are you coming over tonight?" Tucker asked.

"Sorry," Danny replied, "gotta date with Paulina."

"Dude, you're _always_ on a date with Paulina. You guys never leave each other's side!"

"Oh leave him alone Tucker. " Sam said. "He's had a crush on her since forever on now they're finally dating."

It had been around a week and a half since the cemetery incident. News flew around fast and everyone seemed to know how Dash had beat Paulina. He never troubled her or anyone ever again for his family had sent him to military school. All seemed right in the world.

"Danny!"

Paulina came over to the lunch table with a tray of food.

"Are you ever going to tell her your secret?" Tucker asked.

"Hey, it's only been about a week, gimme a break!"

The conversation ended as Paulina sat down next to Danny.

"So what's new?" she greeted them.

"Oh, nothing much. I got this new X-Box game though!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Don't even start." Sam cut him off. "Lord knows how long you'll talk about it until we tell you to shut up."

Everyone laughed.

Tucker snorted.

"So," he turned his attention to the half-ghost, "Danny Phantom was on the news last night. I hear he kicked some serious butt."

Danny glared at his friend.

"Who needs Danny Phantom?" Paulina said. "I got Danny Fenton!"

Danny blushed. Sam and Tucker shared smirks.

**Special Epilogue with DxP fluff!**

"Seriously Danny, where are we going?"

"You'll find out, now just follow me!"

Paulina gave an irritated sigh. He seemed so excited about this so she didn't have the heart to go back home. It had surprised her though when Danny had come to her house dripping wet in the rain and told her to get on a raincoat and follow him. She didn't own a raincoat so she had to borrow her dad's and it was a great deal bigger than she.

Besides being almost completely wet and cold it was sort of nice. Paulina had always liked the smell of the rain.

Danny steered behind someone's backyard.

"Danny, this isn't illegal is it?"

"No…sort of…well they're not home anyway."

Paulina gave him a look but said nothing.

"Come on!"

Danny tugged at her arm and they ran across the yard. It was huge. She had no idea who in town was rich enough to own a house this big. Not even her house and yard were this big!

They were headed for a greenhouse on the other side of the yard. Paulina became more puzzled.

Danny steered around the side of the greenhouse where there was a ladder.

"You don't expect me to—"

"Don't worry, it's safe."

She eyed it wearily.

"Please?"

He looked at her with his puppy dog eyes; eyes that no man or boy should ever have.

"Fine."

Paulina climbed up the ladder to the top. She gasped. She didn't realize how incredible long it was! This thing could hold a gazillion plants comfortably!

Danny came up behind her.

"Now just go out to the middle and stand there."

Paulina panicked.

"What? But what if it can't hold my weight? What if I fall in??"

"You won't fall in, just trust me kay? I'll come with you, and if we fall you'll land on me."

Paulina just nodded. She could do this. Just don't look down. Don't look down. Keep walking, and don't look down.

"Okay, you can stop now."

Paulina looked around. The rain pattered against the glass. Little droplets lay everywhere. She looked at Danny.

"The rain gives the glass a water-like effect see? And it looks like you're—you're,"

"Like you're walking on water." Paulina finished quietly.

No one, _no one_ had ever done something like this for her before.

When Danny heard her sniffle he froze. He'd upset her!

"Oh no, I'm sorry Paulina! I didn't mean to make you cry! I'll get you down."

Danny was caught off guard when Paulina suddenly flung herself into his unsuspecting arms.

"I'm n-not sad!" she hugged his shirt. "It's just y-you're so nice to me and I don't deserve it!"

This stopped him. Danny put his finger under her chin and lifted her face up to his.

"You can't tell me you don't deserve this. And don't ever let anyone tell you, you deserve anything less."

He sounded so serious she stopped crying at once. She stared into his baby blue eyes, it felt so right here with him. She smiled.

"I'm so glad to have met you Danny Fenton."

He smiled back, but it faded.

"Paulina, there's something I have to tell you…"

He was cut off by an angry voice.

"Daniel Fenton! What are you doing on top of my greenhouse??"

* * *

Well what do ya think? Just press that pretty blue button on the left and tell me! 


End file.
